Simply Ryou Bakura
by Izumi Anne
Summary: What happens when you put Ryou Bakura, the color pink, and cookies together? Find out.


Ryou Bakura yawned as the sun flitted through the window of his bedroom and tickled his face as he lay in his bed. He sat and stretched with a large, cute yawn. We back up for just a moment and take a look around his room. It's almost like a child lives there—the walls are plastered with posters of the latest game crazy, Dual Monsters. On his nightstand, by a glass of water, is his very own deck. Around his neck we notice a Millennium Item much like the one the famous Yugi Moutou wears—only this one, instead of a pyramid, Is in the shape of a ring with five points, all falling limp at the moment, pointing toward the floor.

Then, rubbing his eyes as he did, Ryou climbed from the bed and walked into the half-bathroom attached to his room. There he brushed his teeth and hair, and washed his face. Once done in the restroom, he returned to his bedroom and changed clothes—a striped blue and white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He searched through his drawer of socks for his favorite pair, then sat on the floor pulling them on—They were white, and had little prints of the Eye of Ra as a pattern. He stood again, patting the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"We're going to have a good day today!" he said as he started down the stairs. His next stop—and where he would be for a majority of the day—was the kitchen. As he arrived, Ryou flipped the little white CD Player on (it was covered in Dual Monsters stickers, much like the walls of his bedroom). The little red view screen flashed for a moment, then the CD inside registered, and started to play. The beginning music from "Planet Tokyo" on the Puffy AmiYumi 'Nice' CD began to play. Humming happily with the music, he started around the kitchen.

From the wooden hang-hooks near the door, he pulled a pink apron on and tied it around his waist, before going across the room and pulling out bowls, flour, eggs, chocolate chips—and many other items, along with a little recipe from his pocket. "Chocolate Chip cookies!" he said to himself happily as he started to mix the ingredients while singing along with the CD, ignoring the cringes and complaining of the Thief Bakura in the ring around his neck.

"Planet Tokyo is a place not very far… In your stereo, it's as close as where you are… On the radio it's a sound that you can see… Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be tonight… Right!" He did a little spin and sang into the wooden spoon he'd been using to stir as he pulled the cookie pan over and sprayed it, before starting to put the cookies on. He continued to sing the songs on the CD, still ignoring the ancient thief's begs for him to stop, too happy to let the 'old grouch' get in his way.

Around noon, Jounichi was knocking on his door and checking his watch. "Jeez… Says he'll meet us at the shop around 10:30, and by this time he isn't even there… And he's usually so reliable too!" he stopped talking as the pink apron-clad Ryou answered the door.

"Uh." He stared for a moment, a bit confused, at his friend. He opened his mouth to question, but before he could even begin to talk, Ryou had tugged him inside and closed the door.

"Hey—Wha—" he squirmed as Ryou continued to pull him into the kitchen, put him in a chair, and tie him to it quite easily like kidnapping his friends was something he did daily. Once his friend had continued doing whatever it was that he'd been doing before snatching Jounichi up, he was about to question what was doing on—but became distracted when he heard the music.

"Tell me that isn't Puffy…" he groaned, looking at his long-haired friend dancing around and once more singing into the wooden spoon that he had, not answering him. "That answers my question well enough…"

"Anzu recommended them, Jounichi, don't you like them?" Ryou crossed his arms, with a threatening look on his face. He leaned over the blonde boy, glaring, the large wooden spoon moving back and forth as he tapped it impatiently with his finger.

"Geeeeh!" Jounichi went rigid for a moment, feeling a cold sweat trickling down his face. He gulped loudly, and then yelped as Ryou glared at him. "Yes, yes, I love them! Ha ha ha, Puffy all the way, whoo!"

"Good." Ryou smiled and went back to dancing and singing as he pulled one batch of cookies from the oven and setting them on a plate to cool. Jounichi face faulted and just stared at the other boy.

_This is so strange…_

Another hour and another batch of cookies out to cool, plus the "Illustrated History" Puffy AmiYumi CD now in the CD player in place of "Nice", there was another knock on the door.

Honda was there, checking his watch. "Ryou and Jounichi? This is very strange…" he blinked as the door opened and he caught sight of the pink apron that his friend was wearing, and a similar expression to that of Jounichi's when he caught sight of it appeared on his face.

"What's up with the funny outfit, man?" he questioned, only to be snatched inside, and in an instant, strapped to a chair with a belt right beside Jounichi.

"Awe, man, he got you too?"

"Looks that way… Is he playing Puffy?"

"Anzu's idea…"

The two groaned in unison, watching as Ryou continued his little ritual dance and singing into the 'Microphone' as he placed yet another batch of cookies into the oven.

Yet again an hour passed, and Yugi arrived at Ryou's home, wondering where the three of them could possibly be when they were supposed to meet at his house and go out for the day ages earlier. Just like Honda and Jounichi before him, Yugi was surprised by Ryou's strange manner of dress when he answered the door, and thus fell into a trap.

Yugi found himself tied to a chair with another one of Ryou's aprons, this one colored white—raising the question as to why their friend had chosen to wear pink when an obviously better color was there for him.

"What's going on?" Yugi questioned.

"No clue." Jounichi responded.

"Is he playing--?" Yugi began.

"Yeah, Puffy." Honda stated before Yugi even finished.

The three sweatdropped and continued to watch him now making tea.

---

Inside the Millennium Ring, Thief Bakura was starting to wonder about his counterpart's mental health.

_If he weren't my ticket to getting what I need, I would be locking him away permanently… I mean, Pink? Cookies? And who's this 'Puffy' group anyway? Well, that doesn't matter, but either way, it surely doesn't seem to be something his little friends listen to anyway…_

He then began to plot a way to separate himself, or at least manage to lock poor insane Ryou away, and continue his quest.

---

Shortly after Yugi had arrived, Anzu slipped up outside the window and peeked in, seeing the odd and slightly frightening scene. "I knew this would happen!" she ran off, heading for the home of another friend of her's. She stopped halfway, blinking.

"….How DID I know?" Brushing that question that was almost as frightening of what was happening itself away, she ran to the house of her friend.

Anzu knocked on the door of his house—her British friend Dave, who had moved to Japan just earlier in the year. She stood back and put her arms behind her back, just waiting for him to answer. When he did, she clutched to him. "Dave, you have to help!"

He gave her a confused look, so she continued to explain.

"Ryou has Yugi, Honda, and Jounichi, and he's dancing around in a pink apron and singing to Puffy music!!" she looked positively frightened by this, so Dave grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll help. And we'll go on a date afterwards." He winked at her, pushing her inside while she blushed. "Back soon!" and he went off to investigate this odd claim.

Upon arrival at the Ryou residence, he peeked into the kitchen window as Anzu had done. Classical music, not Puffy AmiYumi, was playing in the CD player. And Ryou, not wearing a pink apron, was sitting at the table with all of Yugi, Honda, and Jounichi, sharing a huge plate of cookies and tea. They were all laughing together and seemed to be having great fun, not one sign of a rope, or distressed high-school boy anywhere.

Slightly questioning dear Anzu's sanity, Dave returned to his home and, after reassuring Anzu that her friends were alright, took her off on a date. Sadly for this British fellow, the date didn't last long. Ryou had finally released his friends after their little 'kidnap tea party' as he called it, and Yugi had caught sight of their little date. Becoming incredibly jealous, he managed to convince Yami to help him.

Yami entered the restaurant that they were eating dinner at, and simply snatched her up, locking her off in some room, and then letting Yugi take the outside controlling role once more. Honda showed up to Dave, offering him cookies, giving him one for free, then giving him more to sale once he'd tasted them. For some odd reason, just after one bite of that cookie, they wanted everyone in the world to share the experience… Jounichi and Yugi were no exceptions. Jounichi was selling cookies to people on the street, and Yugi had already fed one to Anzu.

---

Within the year, the world had changed drastically. Jounichi, Honda, Yugi, Tea, Dave, and anyone they had given or sold cookies too, had shipped the cookies all over the world. Everyone seemed quite partial to doing every little thing that Ryou Bakura asked them to do. Now, as a running joke to his friends name, the only cars being manufactured were 'Hondas' and as a joke to the name that Americans called his female friend Anzu, the only drink allowed was tea. Yugi had handed his Millennium Puzzle over, and the rest had also come into Ryou's possession—This was his little favor to his ancient friend, and it kept him under control. Dual Monsters, and other games with the same characters, were the only games played, but no one could beat Ryou—including Yugi, Seto Kaiba, or even Maximillion Pegasus.

Dave and Anzu Mazaki lived together, selling the mainstay of tea for the entire world. Seto Kaiba kept Kaiba Corp, and was in charge of manufacturing all the games for Ryou Bakura. Mokuba Kaiba, of course, was the champion of Dice Monsters, and his area was setting up tournaments of that game. Jounichi Katsuya, his main skill being fighting, became the bodyguard of the Kaibas when they left the estate. As mentioned before, the only cars in the world sold were Hondas, and of course, overseeing the production of these was none other than Honda Hiroto himself. Moutou Yugi and his grandfather kept in business with the Kame Game Shoppe, selling the products that Seto Kaiba manufactured. Mai Valentine, having always priding herself on her looks, was a runway model who showed off all the latest Dual Monsters fashions. The world was at peace, and no one questioned the means.

But you, I'm sure, do. So let this be a lesson to all—Cuteness is the ultimate evil, and stay away from the color pink. Especially pink aprons—you never know what will become of the food that is made while one is wearing such a thing. So, my friends, just heed me, beware… Oh… And have a cookie.

(Character Dave was taken in the image of a friend of mine. I thank him for helping me decide to write this fic, strange as it may be. . Domo Arigato!)


End file.
